


Hotness

by deaddoh



Series: Haikyuu Pocket Universes [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Heat Stroke, Hot Weather, Sleep, Sleep Paralysis, its weird
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-19 10:43:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22609657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deaddoh/pseuds/deaddoh
Summary: Sleep paralysis is common, but Hinata experiences it just a bit differently.
Series: Haikyuu Pocket Universes [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1715062
Kudos: 18





	Hotness

It’s close. Some might even call it tight. 

The feeling of warmth is almost suffocating, pressing up onto Hinata’s throat. It feels like the sun is glaring right onto him, like it’ll burn him if he stays still long enough. He can’t move but that’s not the issue, the issue is with the heat, the warmth that doesn’t go anywhere. 

It almost feels like summer, like the heat that radiates off the sidewalk at night after the sun has gone down. It’s bright, like a light is being shone right into Hinata’s face. It’s disorienting and it makes the boy’s head spin. It almost feels like heatstroke, the hotness of the air pressing uncontrollably and uncomfortably into his skin. Hinata wishes the heat would disappear, that it would melt into coolness. He can feel the warmth that surrounds him is building, layering. He tries to turn away from the heat pushing into his bones, but he can’t. The stillness of the air is compounding with the tightness of the blankets. 

Just like the heat came all at once, it dissolves. It dissolves into sudden coldness, like plunging a hand into an ice bucket. It’s nipping and biting all the while the former heat melts into nothingness. Hinata is gasping, suddenly able to breathe without the heat pressing on his throat. He sits up and sees the sun rising over the hills. It’s rays bright and piercing like the pressing warmth Hinata was just freed from.

**Author's Note:**

> this was kinda weird, but i like it. what’s interesting is that an old friend of mine has sleep paralysis like this, she’ll just... get hot. no weird demon in the corner of the room, just heat and brightness.


End file.
